Welcome back
by Apollogirl101
Summary: This is my First story on the website and I know it's not the best but I wil try to make longer and better ones so Please read


Welcome Back

Annabeth woke up got dressed and went outside. She was excited, Percy was coming bak from his quest today. He wasn't alone though. Tori the daughter of Demeter and Grover went with him. When Annabeth got to the top of the hill she pushed through the crowd to the front. Everyone watched Grover and Tori get out of the cab.

"Where's Percy," Annabeth said to herself. Then after Tori paid the driver she helped Grover pull someone out of the cab. It was Percy. Tori and Grover dragged him up the hill. Once they were at the top two Apollo girls, Nikki and Kayla stepped forward and knelt next to Percy.

"Is he dead?" someone asked.

"I hope so," an Ares kid standing right next to Annabeth said. That was a mistake. Annabeth hit him so hard he fell on the ground crying. Everyone was watching and laughing him cry like a little kid.

"Sorry," Annabeth said sarcastically.

"He's breathing, I think he has a broken leg though." Kayla announced. "Will, Austin, can you bring him to the infirmary.

"Sure," Will said. So they took him to the infirmary. Then someone put there hand on Annabeth's sholder.

"Hey, He's strong he'll be okay." A familiar voice said. Annabeth turned to see her best friend… Thalia. She hugged her.

"I hope so." Annabeth said trying not to cry.

(a few hours later)

Annabeth walked to the infirmary to see Percy when she got there she walked over to him and was glad to see he was awake. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, Percy" She said softly.

"Hi Annabeth," Percy said as he reached his hand to touch her cheek. Annabeth grabbed his hand.

"I'm glad your okay, and welcome back."

"Yeah there not sure what's wrong with my leg, but other than that I'm fine."

"Well, I got to get to Archery, I don't want to be late."

"Okay see you later," Then Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy. Annabeth could have stayed there forever but she knew she had to go. She pulled away and got up and left. She tried to sneak into the archery field without Malcolm noticing but as soon as she got there even without looking Malcolm said…

"Annabeth, your late," He said angrily.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?" Annabeth asked.

"No, now wanna explain why your late!" He said louder.

"Whoa, Malcolm calm down," Alyssa, Annabeth's half-sister that always helped her when she needed help, and was like one of her only siblings that didn't hate Percy. "She was probably visiting Percy,"

"I was," Annabeth said.

"Whatever just be on time next time," then he stormed off.

"What's wrong with him," Annabeth asked.

"Emily broke up with him for Ethan." Alyssa answered. **(Emily is a daughter of Aphrodite and Ethan is Tori's real brother.)**

"That explains it,"

"Well better start archery now before he comes back." Then Alyssa walked back to her target and started practicing again. Annabeth practiced for half hour and hit the middle every time. Then it was time to leave, she went to her cabin and put away her bow and arrows the went to visit Percy again. When she go there Kayla stopped her.

"Annabeth, you can't be here right now," She told her.

"Why what's wrong with Percy," She asked.

" He has poison in his leg," said a guy that looked kind of like Luke.

"Apollo," Annabeth said. "Do you know how to heal him."

"Yeah, maybe if you guys threw him in the water he might be okay." Then Austin and Will threw him in the water that wasn't to far away from the infirmary.

"Why did we need to do that," Austin asked.

"Because that is the best way to heal a son of Poseidon." Apollo said.

"That makes sense." Will said. Then Percy came out of the water and he was walking perfectly fine and he didn't even get wet. Grover stood next to Annabeth. The Percy walked over to them. Percy pulled something out of his pocket. Annabeth I found this while I was on my quest and I thought you might like it. He opened a box that had a necklace that had an A charm on it.

"That's so beautiful," Annabeth said.

"Here let me help put it on." Percy told her. Then he put the necklace around Annabeth's neck.

A few campers said awww.

"Welcome Back, Percy." Annabeth said then kissed him.


End file.
